


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Walk in on Sexy Times

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [24]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what if Eggsy and Harry are at the work and the one, he comes back from a mission so they really want to celebrate him being back and start making out but then someone walks in on them? Will you write that ficlet maybe?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Walk in on Sexy Times

Harry was exhausted. He’d just gotten back from his last mission. He was late…of course he was late. This time, however, he’d been held up by some thugs that caught him trying to sneak out with their bosses secrets. Naturally, he’d gotten a bit roughed up and had been forced to take the long way back to HQ. He was just searching Merlin’s desk to file his report when he heard the door opening behind him.

“Sorry, Merlin, I know I’m–”

“Bloody late!” Eggsy all but snapped as he slammed the door shut behind him and strode into the room.

Harry turned sharply to look at the young man, blushing. “Eggsy, I was–”

Harry’s lips were sealed with Eggsy’s. The kiss was sloppy and strong, and bumped his swollen lip, but Harry didn’t mind. He staggered back, his thighs bumping into Merlin’s desk.

“Do you know how worried I was?” Eggsy gasped between kisses as his hands tugged at Harry’s tie.

Harry’s own hands were rapidly stripping Eggsy’s jacket off his shoulders. “Sorry…” He mumbled into Eggsy’s lips, shoving Eggsy’s shirt over his head as his own jacket was behind tossed to the side.

Eggsy ripped the buttons off hair’s shirt as he tore it open. “That’s my best shirt!”

“I’ll get you a new one!”

Eggsy’s hands were on Harry’s chest, grasping at him as Eggsy pressed him backwards onto the desk. Harry dragged the younger agent onto him as he wriggled up on the desk, his lips devouring Eggsy’s.

“God, I haven’t done it like this since I was–”

“Shut up, Harry!”

Eggsy growled as he nipped Harry’s tongue and started unfastening his belt. Harry groaned, dragging his nails down Eggsy’s back. The younger man hissed and tore his lips away from Harry’s to suckle at his neck. Harry’s trousers were halfway off his hips…

The door opened without much warning.

“Can you never come on time–?” Merlin’s scolding stopped abruptly as he took in the sight of Harry and Eggsy on his desk.

Harry and Eggsy were both bright red, staring, mortified, at Merlin.

For a moment all three stayed still, then Merlin blinked and stepped backwards out of the doorway. “My word…” He mumbled as the door clicked shut.


End file.
